Twirlstar's Adventure
by Dawnshine101
Summary: So one day, on a patrol, Twirlclaw realizes she's crossed the border between her Clan and the TwolegPlace. She goes on a quest to help a cat find her dream, and when she returns, she is given the place of leader after her former leader dies and begins to rewrite her entire life. I will try to update a chapter every two days. Your name will be mentioned if you review!
1. Chapter 1

"Get off!" Twirlkit meowed. She blinked open her eyes. There was a grunt and a shove, and her sister, Silverkit, rolled towards their mother, Spiritmoon. Twirlkit could hear the Clan getting ready for the dawn patrol. There was no point of trying to sleep anymore. She climbed quietly out of her nest and squeezed out the nursery entrance.

"Hi Twirlkit! Up so early?"

Twirlkit turned to see Leopardclaw, the Clan deputy, padding up to her.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to sneak out and take a look outside, but you caught me," she confessed.

Leopardclaw grinned. "You'll have to wait!"

Suddenly, a ball of fur grabbed her and pulled her down. She turned her neck to see better. Silverkit was clinging onto her back like a burr. "Surprise!" "Get off me!" Twirlkit groaned, but she was trying hard not to giggle. "Never!"

Twirlkit swung her off and began to tickle her sister with some blades of grass. Then there was a crash. A RainClan battle patrol charged through the CloudClan camp entrance. Twirlkit charged for the nursery in bewilderment, Silverkit at her heels.

"There you girls are!" Spiritmoon exclaimed, her eyes round with worry. "Hide in your nests and don't make a sound. I'll cover your nests with dry bedding once you've climbed in. If you her a nudge three times, it means to go out the escape route. Understood?" Spiritmoon talked quickly and urgently.

"Yes," Twirlkit whispered.

Silverkit nodded her head, and the two kits dove into their cozy nests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewers! AquaxSapphirine, Forestclaw, Stuffed Watermelon, and Snowthewhitewolf! And thank you AquaxSapphirine, for helping me with the names! I won't change Spiritmoon, but I'll be careful with other names! And this is my first FanFic, so don't blame me if it's horrible.**

Curled up in her nest, Twirlkit could feel bedding on top of her. She could hear screeches sounding throughout the camp. Suddenly she felt a nudge. One. Two. And then three. She darted out of her nest and bolted through the escape route. She ended up in the dirtplace.

Her mother burst out of the route ending and nuzzled Twirlkit. "I'm so glad you and Silverkit are safe!" "Wait! Silverkit didn't feel the nudges!" "WHAT?!" Her mother looked really scared now. "Mother! Where are you going?" " I'm going to get Silverkit," her mother replied.

Twirlkit paced around the dirtplace restlessly. All the elders and queens had gathered, keeping quiet and hidden. Twirlkit stiffened. She could hear howls and screeches coming from the nursery. Her mother charged through the route ending again with scratches and claw marks on her pelt. "Mother! Did you find her? Is she alive?" The queens pestered her with questions. Spiritmoon sighed.

"When I found her hiding in her nest, she was still alive. I dragged her out. She was trembling with fear. But then the last of the battle patrol broke the main entrance to the nursery and found us. They grabbed Silverkit from my paws and flung her on the ground like a piece of prey. Then they scratched me until I was in great pain, and they killed Silverkit in a single blow. I could barely make my way here."

"NO!" Twirlkit shook her head at the sky. Spritmoon sighed again. "Don't worry, Twirlkit. Everything will be all right in the end." "No it won't! I lost my sister! How could StarClan do this to me?"

Twirlkit felt like she was never going to feel the happiness and warmth she had felt before when she had played with her sister before the battle. But the Clan leader, Dawnstar, padded into the dirtplace.

"Is everyone all right?" Dawnstar padded from Clanmate to Clanmate, asking questions and giving praise. When she got to Twirlkit and Spiritmoon, she asked them a few other questions, but there was one that neither one of them wanted to answer.

"Where is Silverkit? Spiritmoon gestured toward the torn down nursery. Dawnstar padded toward it. She disappeared and reappared holding the body of Silverkit in her jaws.

"What happened?" Spiritmoon sighed again and retold her painful story. Then the warriors charged into the dirtplace, followed by Mistpelt, the medicine cat. All of them halted when they spotted the now dead Silverkit in Dawnstar's jaws. "No! She can't be dead! She was only a kit!" Stoneclaw, Twirlkit's father and Spiritmoon's mate, bounded over to them.

"Did RainClan do this? The _will_ pay for this! Stoneclaw meowed furiously, his claws digging into the soft earth.

Twirlkit sighed. She sighed again. She knew that she had to put this behind her and focus on what she was going to be, but for now, she only wanted to be by Silverkit's side and play mossball like they used to, again and again.

**I feel so bad for Twirlkit! I mean, she's only a kit and she already lost her sister!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter 3! But I realized I'm losing readers, so I'm going to try to update more chapters quicker.**

**Reviewers: Chocolateberry Gingerbushes! Thank you for being the only one reviewing this** **chapter!**

It had been a few moons since the battle with RainClan, but Twirlkit was still grieving. Spiritmoon had been trying to cheer her up, but nothing had worked. Until Stoneclaw told her that Silverkit was watching over her and willing her to be the best warrior she could. Twirlkit decided she would do exactly what Silverkit wanted her to do.

It was the day of her apprentice ceremony. As she washed, Twirlkit couldn't wait for Dawnstar to make the announcement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Highrock."

_Yes! It's time for the_ _ceremony! _Twirlkit couldn't wait! She was bouncing with excitement as she sat at the rim of Meeting Hollow. Spiritmoon stood beside her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Dawnstar leaped down from Highrock and crossed the hollow. She stopped in the middle and surveyed her Clan until her gaze rested on Twirlkit. Her pelt burned. "Twirlkit!" Dawnstar called.

Spiritmoon nudged her forward. Paws slipping on the dry sand, she scrambled down into the hollow and stopped in front of Dawnstar.

"It is rare that I give a apprentice name to only one cat. We will always remember your sister, Silverkit. CloudClan mourns the loss of one so young, but she is at peace, safe with her ancestors.

Twirlkit wondered if her sister was watching her ceremony.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Twirlpaw. I have thought long and hard about who should mentor you, and I realized that I have not had a apprentice in a long time. I have decided to be your mentor until you earn your warrior name. You have the potential of being a great warrior, therefore I will be your mentor to make you that great warrior."

Twirlpaw could hardly believe it! She was going to be mentored by the Clan leader! She felt as if she would burst with happiness as her Clanmates cheered her name.

"I'm so proud of you!" Spiritmoon exclaimed.

Twirlpaw bounded over to Dawnstar.

"When can we go out and see the territory?"

"Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Ready?**

**Reviewing people(person): Cookie Platter! Only one this time! Oh, and speaking of Cookie Platter, check out her new story Meridia. It's pretty good!**

"Can we practice battle moves? Can we go hunting? Can we check the borders?" Twirlpaw was bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Calm down, Twirlpaw. We can explore the territory of CloudClan today, if we have time I will teach you how to climb a small tree," Dawnstar explained.

"Oh. okay." Twirlpaw sighed. The pair pawed their way out of the clearing.

"Here is the path to our territory," Dawnstar pointed her head towards the rocky path on their right. As they headed down the rocky slope, Dawnstar explained to Twirlpaw why there were two paths, a left and a right.

"The right path leads to our main territory, where we are going now, while the left leads to a underground tunnel that leads to the dirtplace. We have that tunnel in case of attack. If RainClan had discovered where you were hiding with Spiritmoon that day in the dirt place, you would have been guided to the tunnel and either took shelter in it or pawed through it into here." Dawnstar meowed.

"Oh. But I didn't see the tunnel entrance!"

"Of course! It's safely hidden where only the most important warriors and queens know where it is."

The two finished walking the path.

"We are now at the edge of CloudClan territory. Can you smell our markers?" Twirlpaw took a deep sniff.

"Yes." Twirlpaw was glad the markers where very strong._ That warns our enemies to back off!_

"Follow me. I will show you the river." _The river! _Twirlpaw had heard the other apprentices, Blackpaw and Petalpaw, talking about the river. She had heard that it was big and flowed like wind. As she followed Dawnstar, she hoped Silverkit was watching her, feeling proud for her.

"And this is the river, the main border between us and RainClan."

"Wow! The only water I ever see are puddles in Mistpelt's medicine cave!" Twirlpaw took a few steps closer to the river. The water was flowing slowly, and there were no sharp currents. It seemed very peaceful, but Twirlpaw couldn't shake off the creepy feeling she had. She always had that feeling when she couldn't see the bottom of something.

"Don't get too close! The banks may be slippery!" Dawnstar gently reminded her.

"I know!" But as Twirlpaw promised Dawnstar, she took another step closer to the water, her front left paw slipped, and she was pulled into the peaceful but deep water.

"Twirlpaw!" She could hear Dawnstar's cries as she was pulled into the deep, dark, water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers for this chapter: None. Hmph. If you're reading this story, please review this chapter! Pleeeeeaseee?**

Twirlpaw awoke in Mistpelt's cave. She blinked open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You're awake!" Spiritmoon dashed into the cave. "Dawnstar said you fell into the river and by the time she dragged you out you were unconscious! Oh Twirlpaw, how could you make such a mistake?"

Twirlpaw suddenly recalled what happened. She had took a step closer to the river... she fell in... darkness... Then Mistpelt bounded in.

"Are you okay? Does anything feel broken? Does your front left paw hurt?" He pelted her with questions. Twirlpaw moved her paw a bit. _Ow!_

"My paw kinda hurts," she mumbled. Mistpelt sighed.

"You've had a shock. I'll rub some more ointment onto that paw. Dawnstar will come see you soon. You're confined to your nest for only a day, so after tomorrow you can start training again."

"But my paw still hurts!" Twirlpaw complained.

"It'll feel sore for a while. You've sprained it when you fell in, but it should be fine the day after tomorrow," Mistpelt reassured her. Twirlpaw sighed. She stared at her paw. Spiritmoon was right. How could she have been so foolish? _Wait._ Where was Spiritmoon? She seemed to have disappeared after Mistpelt came in. Then she dashed back into the cave with a fresh squirrel in her jaws.

"I just caught it near SunRocks! Fresh and juicy, perfect for you since you love squirrel!" Spiritmoon purred.

"Thanks!" Twirlpaw took the squirrel gratefully. Then Dawnstar bounded in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't believe I was so foolish!" Twirlpaw murmured nervously, afraid Dawnstar would scold her. But instead, she purred.

"Don't worry. There's always a first for everything," Dawnstar meowed. Mistpelt tells me you can start training soon. I can show you some simple battle moves, how to climb trees swiftly, and hunt like a fox. Just promise me you won't do something like that again!"

"Okay," Twirlpaw agreed happily.

**I know it's kinda short, but that's the best I can so for this chapter. Oh, and I might skip to the warrior ceremony next chapter, so yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, since Moonbeam141 suggested another chapter of Twirlpaw's apprentice-ship, here it is!**

**Reviewers: Moonbeam141, sapirelove(guest)! Finally more reviews!**

Twirlpaw bounced after Dawnstar, excited. Her paws had healed, and she was going to learn how to climb trees!

"Let me demonstrate first." Dawnstar leaped onto a small tree. "Use your paws to pull yourself up. Use your legs to leap." Twirlpaw watched intently.

"Can I try?"

"Yes." Twirlpaw leaped onto the first branch. Using her paws like Dawnstar said, she pulled herself up.

"Good! Once you get a little higher, I'll follow."

"Okay!" Leaping from branch to branch, Twirlpaw reached the top quickly. She couldn't believe how high she was!

"It's amazing,isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now we need to go back down. Watch me." After tree climbing, Dawnstar showed her the basic battle skills.

"Use your paws to defend yourself. Also, don't forget to defend your legs as well. Now I'm going to leap at you, use your instinct to fight back."

"Okay!" Twirlpaw braced herself. Dawnstar leaped at her, but Twirlpaw swiftly moved out of the way. Keeping her claws sheathed, she leaped onto Dawnstar. Dawnstar suddenly started limping.

"Did I hurt you?" Dawnstar then leaped back at Twirlpaw, catching her off guard. "Ooof!" Twirlpaw mumbled, Dawnstar backed off.

"That's all for today. Go back to camp and get yourself something to eat. You've done good today." Twirlpaw bounced off to camp happily, thinking, _that was great! Maybe I could pretend to be hurt like Dawnstar too next time!_

**I know it's kinda short, but that's it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I decided**** to skip to the warrior ceremony, as I said in Chapter 5. Just to tell you, new warriors in CloudClan do not have to sit vigil like ThunderClan and the three other clans do.**

**Reviewing people: Rainpool777 Thank you, dear Rainpool777!**

Twirlpaw couldn't believe it! She had passed her final assessments perfectly, as Dawnstar said. Now it was going to be her naming ceremony! She wondered what her warrior name would be. _Twirlpelt? Twirlfall? Twirlfeather? Twirlshade?_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at HighRock to hear what I have to say!" Dawnstar's call rang throughout the hollow. All cats darted out of their dens and below the HighRock.

"Today Twirlpaw has passed the tests needed to become a warrior. Step forward, Twirlpaw." Twirlpaw took a deep breath as she walked over to Dawnstar, hoping again that Silverkit was watching her.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Twirlclaw. StarClan honors your battle skills and excellence in climbing, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan._ I did it, Silverkit. I became a warrior._

Twirlclaw padded over to the warriors den. _Will a nest be waiting for me? _

"Over here! Twirlclaw saw Blackfeather and Petalfall, once Blackpaw and Petalpaw, on the far side of the den.

"We built a nest, with feathers and moss for you," Blackfeather meowed quietly.

"Thanks." Twirlclaw guessed the Blackfeather built the nest by himself, and placed her nest next to his. She had to admit, though, Blackfeather was certainly a handsome cat. Then Twirlclaw saw Petalfall glaring at her.

_What's her problem?_

Twirlclaw poked her head out of the den. It was almost night. As she curled up in her nest with Blackfeather next to her, she felt like being a warrior was the happiest feeling in the world. But as she fell asleep, she saw Silverkit. Shimmering stars in her pelt, Twirlclaw felt like she was struck in the heart as Silverkit glared at her, just like Petalfall.

"This is all your fault that I'm in StarClan and you're having a good time with Blackfeather!" The small, silver kit hissed. "If you had told me to run when your felt the nudges, I wouldn't be up here in this starry life with no danger and sickness. It's all your fault!"

"Silverkit! What are you saying?" Twirlclaw gasped.

"I'm telling you how I feel about you destroying my life!" The small kit hissed so furiously Twirlclaw thought Silverkit would attack her.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Twirlclaw murmured.

Silverkit hissed once again.

***dun dun dun...* Anyways, how do you feel about Silverkit's fury? Review away! Also, I would absolutely love if someone could check out my forum PearlClan. I really need some members!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewing cats: Snowystripe34869, Feather of fire. All right! The chapter is pretty long...**

Twirlclaw awoke in a gloomy feeling, recalling Silverkit's fury. However, her mood was quickly lightened by Blackfeather, who offered her a large sparrow to share. As she ate, she had the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. Petalfall. Blackfeather's sister was glaring teeth and claws at her. Twirlclaw stuck her nose out at her.

"Twirlclaw! Blackfeather! Hunting patrol! Now!" Leopardclaw ordered.

"We're coming!" Blackfeather yowled back. The pair made their way towards the Clan deputy.

"Who's leading the patrol?" Twirlclaw questioned.

"Spiritmoon." _Yes!_ Twirlclaw bounded after Spiritmoon out of the camp.

"We'll spread out and hunt by SunRocks." Spiritmoon paused. "There has been reports of kittypets around the rocks, so be careful. "Okay!" Twirlclaw padded down the right path, just like how Dawnstar had taught her. Nearing SunRocks, she heard a soft mew, stiffening.

"Come out!" Twirlclaw tried to sound brave. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes. Twirlclaw darted to the bush, peeking in. _Nothing here. _She decided to continue hunting. There was another rustle, this time on the rocks. Then a fat squirrel darted out.

_Yes! Squirrels are so rare on SunRocks! _Twirlclaw dashed after the squirrel, faster than she had ever ran. Suddenly, she found herself in the TwolegPlace. Twirlclaw decided she must have been so concentrated in chasing the squirrel that she ended up in the TwolegPlace! _I need to go back to CloudClan! _Just before she started to go back, she heard another soft mew.

"You're not from here, are you?" Twirlclaw turned to see who had spoken. A cream-colored she cat with white paws padded towards her.

"W-who are you?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Gold. Why don't you spend the night? It's getting late."

"Uh.. Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Twirlclaw." Twirlclaw mumbled." Gold led her through a series of Twoleg nests, and into a small garden, Gold called it.

"So... you're not a kittypet?"

"Well, I used to be, and one day, my housefolk just...left. I feel lost, but you..you just seem to be so something, I guess maybe you could help me find where I belong." Twirlclaw purred. She liked this cat.

"I'll do my best." She decided to build herself a simple nest. Gathering bracken and moss, Twirlclaw did her best to shape a simple but comfortable nest, placing it next to Gold's. As she slowly drifted into sleep, she felt a longing to be with Silverkit, no matter how much her sister hated her. Gold just...just reminded her so much about Silverkit! Twirlclaw twitched her ear. She felt like she was in StarClan again.

She gulped. _I hope Silverkit doesn't come to kill me again! _Then a large, muscular tom with white 'splashes' you could call them, padded out of the shadows.

"Greetings, Twirlclaw. I am Splashstar. The stars have sent me good news and bad news. I am here to deliver the news."

"Splashstar? You were the first leader of CloudClan!" Twirlclaw dipped her head.

"The stars have sent me news. I shall explain the bad news first. Have you heard of Burnpaw?"

"Yes! He was my mother's littermate!"

"Very nice. Out of anger, Silverkit murdered Burnpaw for now obvious reason. The stars have banished her to the Place of No Stars. I am here to warn you, for that she may come back and find a way to make you sorry."

_What? _Twirlclaw couldn't believe it. "I.. I... Thank you, Splashstar. I will prepare." Twirlclaw mewed solemnly.

"I also have good news, or a prophecy, to tell you. The white pawed gold will need help, while you, Twirlclaw, will one day become a star. However, before that happens, the gold will find her dream, with your help."

_The white pawed gold will need help... _

**Haha. I'm horrible at making prophecies, so it's pretty obvious. And it's not like the Erin's prophecies at all, but, I did my best. So, review away!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewing people: Feather of fire! Primrosebutterfly! Okay, I have a special surprise! You two lucky readers get to be warriors right away in my forum PearlClan, if you join!**

Twirlclaw awoke with a start, remembering her dream last night. _Silverkit... _She sighed and prodded Gold awake.

"What?"

"It's morning now. I need to go back to where I belong." Gold looked surprised.

"But why? You've only been here for one night!"

"This is not where I belong. My home needs me."

"Wait... Before you leave, will you help me?" Twirlclaw thought for a moment. _The white-pawed gold will need help... _

"Okay. But only one more night."

"Fine..." Gold sighed.

"So... what's the problem?"

Gold sighed again. "Lately I've been having weird dreams, I always see a muscular tom with like, white 'splashes', I guess, and he has stars in his fur." Twirlclaw gasped. _Splashstar?_

"Did he tell you what his name was?" Twirlclaw pressed.

"I...I think he said it was Splash...Splashstar?" Gold looked confused.

Twirlclaw couldn't believe it. "Splashstar was the first leader of... of my home," she mewed quietly.

Gold looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. So, continue, what did he say to you?"

"Well, almost every night now he comes and says to me; You will need the help of a twirled claw, and will stay in the place with it." Gold still looked confused.

Twirlclaw gasped again. "I think I get it! My name is Twirlclaw, like a twirled claw! You will need the help of me, and stay with me!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Look, you need help because you're so lonely, and maybe staying with me will help you!"

"Well, yes, but will _you _stay with me?"

Twirlclaw considered this. "I don't think so, but you could come with me!"

Gold shook her head. "I've stayed in this garden for all my life, how could I leave?"

"You have to! Fine, let's make a deal. I will test you on a few things, if you do good then will you go with me?" _I can test her on warrior skills, if she does good, she can join CloudClan!_

"Okay!" Gold agreed.

Twirlclaw demonstrated the hunting crouch, tree climbing, and a simple battle move. Gold did everything perfectly!

"You did great! Why don't you come with me?"

Gold took a deep breath. "Okay."

**Yay! Hi everyone! What do you think of this chapter? Maybe it wasn't as good as you expected, but anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers: None. Again. Please! **

Gold was pestering her with questions as Twirlclaw led her into the forest.

"What's your family like? Will they like me?"

"Uh...well, my home is actually a Clan, we hunt for food, help each other, and...well, I think they will accept you, but you might need to change your name." Twirlclaw hesitated.

Gold perked up with interest. "Well, I don't mind changing my name, and I do hunt for myself in my garden."

They were nearing the CloudClan entrance. "Welcome to CloudClan!" Twirlclaw announced. She took a deep breath and padded in, knowing that everyone was worried about her.

"Twirlclaw! Where have you been!" Spiritmoon dashed over, worry flashing in her eyes. "Who's this?" The Clan pestered them with questions.

"This is Gold. I met her in the TwolegPlace, and I want her to join our Clan."

Spiritmoon gasped. "Loners in CloudClan?"

Twirlclaw cleared her throat. "May I visit Dawnstar?"

"Y-yes, I suppose. She is in her den with Leopardclaw."

"Come on!" Twirlclaw gestured for Gold to follow her. The pair padded into Dawnstar's den.

"Twirlclaw! You're back? Who's this?" Dawnstar looked surprised.

"This is Gold. I would like for her to join CloudClan." Twirlclaw dipped her head.

Dawnstar thought for a moment. "With leaf-bare approaching, we do need more apprentices... Well, I think that Gold shall become a apprentice now." She turned her emerald gaze on Gold, who looked a bit overwhelmed. "Gold, do you mind if we change your name?"

"N-no I don't mind, I guess."

"Okay, then, let's go perform the ceremony!"

Dawnstar leaped onto HighRock.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath HighRock!"

The Clan gathered all together in Meeting Hollow.

"Today Twirlclaw has returned, with a loner named Gold. She wishes to become a part of CloudClan, and today is the day she will start her apprentice-ship. Come forward, Gold."

Gold looked unsure. "Walk over to her!" Twirlclaw whispered quietly. Gold padded cautiously forward.

"Gold, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldenpaw. I have chosen Twirlclaw as your mentor." Twirlclaw couldn't believe it! _I'm a mentor! _She padded forward and touched noses with Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw looked excited now. However, it was getting late, so Twirlclaw led Goldenpaw to apprentice den, which had Cherrypaw and Thornpaw. Gladly, the two apprentices accepted Goldenpaw as their Clanmate, so Goldenpaw now had friends. Before padding off to the warriors den, Twirlclaw reminded that her that they would start training tomorrow.

As she ducked into the warriors den, Blackfeather was waiting for her. "I've missed you!" He purred as she nuzzled him and he licked her cheek. Well, Twirlclaw also noticed that Petalfall had moved her nest to the other side of the den, far away from her brother. As she drifted into sleep, Silverkit appeared.

The small kit hissed. Leaping onto Twirlclaw, she raked and clawed. Twirlclaw gasped, but easily flung her sister off.

"Silverkit! Why are you doing this?" But the silvery-gray kit had already vanished into the Dark Forest.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Review and Read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewing people: Still. No. Reviews. What is going on? **

It was the day after Goldenpaw's naming ceremony, when it happened. Leopardclaw was killed, killed by a WillowClan warrior, Leafshade. It was almost time for Dawnstar to announce the new deputy, until Mistpelt bounded out of the den.

"A sign! A sign! The Stars have sent us a omen! The new deputy is chosen!" Mistpelt yowled. Then Dawnstar padded out.

"The twirled claw will become a star!" She yowled the prophecy Twirlclaw had heard in the TwolegPlace. Dawnstar continued. "I announce that from this day on, Twirlclaw is the new deputy of CloudClan!"

"Twirlclaw! Twirlclaw!" As her Clanmates cheered her name, Twirlclaw could not be more happy that she had come back.

But as she led Goldenpaw back to the apprentice den, she realized there was something missing. _Silverkit._ Her heart ached with sorrow.

"Twirlclaw! Come here!" It was Blackfeather. She padded over to him, in the warriors den. He licked her cheek, while nuzzling her.

"What?" Twirlclaw asked him. It seemed like there was something he wanted to say.

"Well, uh, I mean like, uh, will you...um, like, become my...um, mate?" Blackfeather stammered. Twirlclaw purred.

"Yes." She purred again, twining her tail with his. However, the pair was getting nasty glares from Petalfall, who looked like she could take on a whole army of Dark Forest warriors. _Whatever. _Twirlclaw sighed with happiness. Drifting into sleep, she awoke in StarClan.

"Congratulations, Twirlclaw." Splashstar mewed.

"T-thank you." She dipped her head.

"Remember, stay loyal, be proud, and care for your Clan." Splashstar seemed to be telling her that her loyalty would be tested, but Twirlclaw wasn't exactly caring right now.

**Yay! Review away! By the way, check out my other story, A Deadly Fall. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewing people: Still. no. Reviews. **

It had been a few moons since Twirlclaw became deputy, when StreamClan attacked. And like RainClan, they headed for the nursery. Twirlclaw hissed and jumped in front of the nursery entrance, not wanting the kits inside to die like Silverkit.

She heard wails from inside the nursery. The kits inside now were Snowkit, Blizzardkit, and Jadekit, kits of Applecrunch and Drizzleheart. Concentrating on fighting, Twirlclaw took on a whole patrol of StreamClan warriors, slashing at any muzzle that came near.

"I'll help you!" She heard Blackfeather, Goldenpaw, Cherrypaw, and Thornpaw dashing over to her. With the horde of warriors under control, Twirlclaw leaped onto a giant torotiseshell, whom she thought was named Hawkheart.

Hawkheart yowled as she dug her claws into his spine, but suddenly she heard a shriek. _Dawnstar! _The CloudClan leader was pinned onto the ground by Soaringstar, who tightened his grip on her neck. "No!" There was a flash of fur, and Petalfall leaped onto Soaringstar, pulling him off the CloudClan leader.

Dawnstar remained unconscious. But as they drove StreamClan back to their territory, something didn't feel right.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After the battle, Mistpelt padded out of Dawnstar's den. Twirlclaw bounded over.

"H-how's Dawnstar?" She asked, almost not wanting to know.

Mistpelt's eyes were glazed with sadness. "She has lost a life." He mewed somberly.

"How many does she have left?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "None." _None?! _

"So...so she's dead?"

"Yes. You will have to tell the Clan and appoint the new deputy soon." Twirlclaw nodded. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto Highrock. All cats immediately turned their gaze towards her.

Twirlclaw looked at her mother for encouragement. Spiritmoon gave her a look that meant nothing but pride.

"Dawnstar has lost her last life. We will grieve for her for many moons, but now I would like to appoint the new deputy." Applecrunch interrupted her.

"When will you visit the Moonplant to receive your nine lives?"

"I will receive my lives tomorrow. Now, I want to appoint the deputy." She already knew who she wanted to be her deputy, even though she might not like her. "Petalfall has saved Dawnstar in the battle, therefore she deserves to become the next deputy."

The Clan cheered. "Petalfall! Petalfall!"

**Wazzup cats! Okay, before anyone tells me this, I know Jadekit is not a proper name for a warrior cat. But anyways, I want reviews!**


End file.
